When C Meets J
by JessPROfessional
Summary: They meet the summer they need each other most. Shes strong, confident and sexy. Hes shy, intelligent and handsome. Will their relationship change each other forever? does true love ever really last?


"I just can't do it anymore, its not how I thought it'd be, we've tried  
so many times." she spoke softly. She watched him as he realised what  
she was saying. The smile which constantly played on his face dropped.  
The same smile which first attracted her to him. She had fallen in love  
with that smile that past year, no matter what was happening when he  
would smile at her she always felt secure. His deep brown eyes were  
suddenly filled with tears that he wouldn't let come, as he knew this  
time she meant it, that it was truly over. She walked over and placed  
her hands on his muscular arms attempting to comfort him. She knew this  
was going to be so much harder than the times before. This time was  
real. This time it was going to stick. As her words finally found  
meaning to him he started to back away, knowing that he could no longer  
be near her without wanting her and wanting to be with her. The past  
year had been difficult for the both of them, but together they made it  
through, now that they were going to be apart they both wondered if they'd be strong enough to make it alone.

She was sitting against an old oak tree eating her lunch in Hyde Park when she saw him. He was walking towards another large oak tree and sat at the base. The moment she saw him she knew she wanted to get to know him and be with him. Instantly she was attracted to this strange man with the most beautiful smile that played along his light pink lips and his dark hazel eyes that you could get lost in. He was wearing a crisp white shirt that accentuated his lean muscular upper body and dark blue jeans that hung in all the right places. She didn't even know his name, yet was determined to by the days end. Once she knew what she wanted nothing could stop her. She was impulsive and she had confidence and she knew she wanted him. It took her mere seconds to decide she was going to speak to him. She quickly tried to iron out the wrinkles in her blue blouse with her hands while thinking about how to approach him.

He however, so caught up in his own life and problems didn't even  
realise the blonde bombshell staring at him at first. He had just had  
the worst day at University. He had been accepted into University of  
Sydney to do a double degree, a bachelor of law and a bachelor of arts  
on a scholarship. This was his last year in uni and his lectures had  
been abusing him all day even though he had been at the top of  
every class since the beginning of uni. He sat on the freshly cut bright  
green grass and lean up against an old oak tree which provided enough  
shade and sun to keep him warm. He put in his ipod touch and turned up  
the music and began to de-stress. As he gazed around the park, amazed at  
how many people were sitting and talking, eating and reading or  
listening to music just like him. As he pondered about what had brought  
each person to the park a beautiful blonde girl caught his eye. She had  
been staring at him and when he noticed her she had smiled at him. "Wow"  
he thought. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her blonde hair blew  
helplessly in the wind and she had these sparkling blue eyes which  
illuminated her pale skin. She simply wore a blue shirt and black skinny  
jeans but he had never seen a woman look more beautiful. He had an  
instant infatuation with her; it was like he needed to know more about  
her. He sat there thinking about her and starring into space when he  
noticed her walking towards him. he freaked out, checking his breath and  
making sure he looked good and messing up his dark brown hair so he  
achieved the "just rolled out of bed look" after spending hours applying  
the correct amount of gel. He had never been freaked out like this  
before; he was cool and confident, especially around women. What should  
he say? Should he begin the conversation? Before he even had a chance  
to decide she was standing in front of him.  
"hey handsome" she spoke confidently, her confidence shocked him, but  
damn she was as sexy as hell.  
"I spotted you from across the park and just wanted to introduce myself"  
she said before I even had a chance to respond "and I'd just like to  
give you my number and to give me a call." she grabbed a pen out of her  
bag and softly took his hand and wrote her name and number. He was  
surprised at the touch of her pale hand; it was so soft and welcoming.  
"Thanks I'll give you a call soon." I told her finally not seeming  
mute.  
"I hope to hear from you." she said and then waved and turned around  
walking away. He quickly put her number in his phone knowing that he'd be  
calling her soon.

"That was easy" she thought to herself as she walked away from him. She  
couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Although he never gave her his  
number, he said he'd call her and she had a feeling shed be hearing from  
him. 'BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ' her phone vibrated in her black marc Jacobs's bag. She had a burst of excitement and butterflies in her stomach, something she hadn't felt since she broke up with E.

_"Hey C, are you up for going to the establishment/ivy tonight? It's Thursday night so its free drinks for women. Get back to me. A"_

she and her friends usually always hit the establishment and ivy on a Thursday night before walking back to the apartment they shared. It had become a tradition. She reminisced on the memories from previous nights out as she replied to A's message on her new blackberry.

_"Yeah its sweet, I'll see you tonight at 8. C. x"_

with a new weekend approaching she knew she needed a new outfit. She then changed her direction and began walking towards David Jones. She knew the dress shed be wearing tonight. As she walked in she headed straight towards it, found her size and tried it on. It was exactly how she remembered it. The dress was short coming up to her mid thigh. It was black and covered completely covered in sequences. It clung to her hips and boobs and moved sensationally and yet didn't reveal too much. "It's perfect" she though. She glanced at the price tag. $340.00. Thankfully she had been out of uni working for channel ten for a year now. Since moving to Sydney her wardrobe and  
confidence skyrocketed, she was no longer the awkward girl in the corner of the room, she was now the confident women who left home at 18 to move to the city to become a journalist. As she purchased the dress she began thinking of him, the man she met in the park, wondering if she'll ever see him again in a city full of people.


End file.
